


Desde las cenizas

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Series: El fuego que consume nuestra alma [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exams, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash, Firewhiskey, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Girls Kissing, Guys smoking, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Love Letters, Non-Graphic Violence, Owls, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Tragedy?, Wizard Rock, bad with the tags, humor?, post magical war, tags with spoilers?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: La guerra ha acabado pero la lucha continúa porque desde las cenizas, nosotros resurgiremos más fuertes que nunca. Para los Slytherins, para Daphne Greengrass, la transición era una prueba de fuego. Hogwarts, el camino a tomar.El fuego que consume nuestra alma #0.5Desde las cenizas #1.





	Desde las cenizas

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil de ao3.
> 
> Esta historia pertenece al universo de El fuego que consume nuestra alma, longfic no disponible TODAVÍA.

**el fuego que consume nuestra alma,**

**desde las cenizas** , Angelito Bloodsherry.

* * *

...

* * *

**2 de agosto, 1998. 6:43h.**

Daphne mira su reflejo en el espejo. Hace meses que no lo hace, pero cree que hoy es el día apropiado para retomar esa rutina. Sin embargo, no le gusta lo que ve. No parece ella.  _No puede ser ella._ Su pelo ha perdido todo el brillo de antaño, sus rizos, normalmente voluminosos, ahora caen sin fuerza sobre sus hombros. Su piel es de un blanco enfermizo. Y sus ojos, siempre de un turquesa resplandeciente, lucen apagados. Prefiere no pensar mucho en las ojeras que son demasiado marcadas para ser saludables.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmió en condiciones?

Está demasiado delgada, casi puede sentir los huesos presionando contra su blanca piel. No necesita levantarse la camiseta, esa que le queda enorme a pesar de que era suya, para saber que no es saludable su extrema delgadez, pero no puede hacer mucho tampoco. Cada vez que intenta comer, cada vez que quiere llevarse un trozo de comida a la boca, se le revuelven las tripas y acaba abrazada al váter, sudando y con el corazón en un puño. Llorando, aunque llega un momento en que no quedan lágrimas que derramar, y pensando cuándo llegará el día en que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Espera, de todo corazón lo hace, que ahora que todo ha acabado, su situación tome un color diferente.

Porque si no es así, ¿cómo va a sobrevivir?

Toma la varita de su mesita de noche. Le tiembla la mano y necesita un segundo, antes de lanzar unos hechizos de higiene. No tiene mejor aspecto que antes, pero tampoco parece que vaya a caer muerta de repente.

Toma fuerzas. Es un día importante, o eso dicen sus padres, porque empiezan los juicios a los marcados. Y también porque se decidirá, se hará oficial, el destino del Mundo Mágico. Daphne no es ingenua, no es un día de celebración, sino de puro terror. Desde que terminó la guerra, las cosas no han ido a mejor. Todo lo contrario, han surgido diferentes grupos de magos y brujas que tienen como  _misión divina_ exterminar a los magos tenebrosos y purificar el mundo. Es decir, asesinar o aterrorizar a cualquier sangre pura. Astoria está preocupada. No es que Daphne no lo esté, es que piensa que es todo muy irónico y retorcido, esos magos que una vez fueron perseguidos, se habían convertido en lo que más temieron.

Pura hipocresía.

—¿Daphne? —se vuelve en dirección a la voz—. ¿Puedo entrar?

Daphne asiente, a pesar de que es imposible que su hermana pueda verla a través de la puerta. Astoria y Daphne no son las hermanas más cercanas del mundo, no por la diferencia de edad, unos dos años, sino porque son polos opuestos. Daphne nunca se ha considerado una zorra de cuidado, pero es que al lado de Astoria, eso es lo que fue. Astoria es como una hufflepuff entre serpientes pero con lengua venenosa, simplemente que no la usa muy a menudo. O casi nunca.

La parte importante de todo esto es el  _fue_. Ahora no son tan distintas, Daphne no tiene más ganas de discutir, solo de encerrarse en su cuarto y mirar el techo hasta que todo acabe. No sabe lo que piensa Astoria, pero sí que no ha usado hechizos silenciadores en ningún momento, como si la regla de que los menores de edad no podían usar magia, importase. Son dos personas muy diferentes de lo que una vez fueron o pudieron ser. No eran niñas, tampoco adultas.

Están solas.

—La radio está conectada.

Daphne asiente. No sabe si la voz le va a fallar, así que se abstiene de hablar. Astoria parece notarlo pero no lo comenta.

—Tengo miedo.

Astoria se está mordiendo el labio inferior. Daphne no puede hacer otra cosa que observarla. Su hermana tiene el pelo recogido en una coleta alta con algunos mechones castaños sueltos. También ojeras ligeramente cubiertas por maquillaje y sus ojos, siempre azules, tienen un tono más oscuro, apagado. Daphne la abraza. Es instintivo. Su hermana no se resiste ni le devuelve el abrazo. Permanecen así unos minutos, escuchando la respiración y el corazón de la otra.

Daphne no necesita ese abrazo.

Tampoco su hermana.

Pero pretenden que sí.

Nunca han sido cariñosas, aunque su madre asegura que así era antes de que Daphne fuese a Hogwarts. Daphne había temido, a pesar de que nunca lo reconoció en voz alta, que su hermana no encajase del todo en las mazmorras. Pero lo hizo. No entendía cómo, pero así fue. Después de lo que han vivido, ahora, sabe que no todo es blanco o negro, que existen los tonos grises, y su hermana está entre ellos, como muchas otras personas. Sin embargo, una parte de ella, sigue sin creérselo aunque las circunstancias digan lo contrario.

Ella no es la misma de la escuela.

Nunca lo será, pero se aferra a ello porque necesita creer que es posible volver a la normalidad y pretender que nada de esto, la guerra, ha sucedido.

—Bajemos.

Pueden escuchar la radio desde allí pero no entienden bien lo que se está diciendo. No entran en la sala donde están sus padres, prefieren sentarse en el suelo y escuchar detrás de la puerta. No usan hechizos, se mantienen en silencio y, aunque no estaba previsto para ninguna de las dos, tienen sus manos entrelazadas. La mano de Astoria es cálida y reconfortante.

La transmisión dura tres horas y media.

—Esto no es paz —se queja Astoria bajito, como si sus padres pudieran pillarlas allí—. ¿Cómo pueden pensar que esas políticas anti sangre pura es paz?

—Ellos la llaman políticas anti marcados.

Astoria suelta una risa amarga. Daphne no la mira, la alfombra sigue pareciendo más interesante. No es motivo de risa, piensa aburrida pero no lo comenta porque su hermana lo sabe igual que ella. Esas políticas, por lo que poco que el emisario del Ministerio está diciendo, no se diferencian en casi nada de los registros de nacidos de muggle del gobierno del Señor Oscuro.

—Si seguimos así, iremos de camino a una nueva guerra.

Daphne la mira un momento, preguntándose cuándo ha sucedido, cuando su hermana ha dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una persona decepcionada del mundo. Y no encuentra respuesta o lo hace, pero no le gusta. Astoria está observando sus pies con suma atención, reprimiendo las ganas de echarse a llorar. No serían lágrimas de tristeza, sino de impotencia.

No pueden hacer nada.

Las únicas personas que pueden ni siquiera están presentes. Daphne se detiene un momento, se deja de autocompadecer, ya sea para escuchar lo que el representante del Profeta estaba diciendo o para pensar en las palabras de Astoria.

— _¡Última hora! ¡Escuchad con atención! ¡Es increíble! Me acaban de confirmar que nuestro héroe desaparecido, Harry James Potter, no está hospitalizado ni abandonó el país semanas atrás, como nuestros contactos nos dijeron. Ha sido visto en las salas del Wizengamot._

Su mirada conecta con la de su hermana. Hay muchos sentimientos encontrados danzando en los ojos azules de Astoria. Las dos temen lo mismo, aunque sus corazones latan con furia contra su piel.  _Si Harry Potter ha vuelto…_

Sacude la cabeza, y escucha.

— _Sí, sí. Es oficial_ —hay ruido, como interferencias, pero la emisión se recupera con éxito—.  _El_ niño-que-vivió  _ha intervenido por el hijo del mortífago Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_.  _Poco más podemos decir, os mantendremos informados. Pronto las actas oficiales del Ministerio._

El reportero sigue hablando pero son especulaciones sobre el paradero de Harry Potter en estos últimos meses y el interés que puede tener para intervenir en el juicio de un marcado. Daphne no ha tratado con ninguno de los dos en el colegio, nunca ha sido una de las seguidoras de Malfoy pero sí que ha visto las interacciones de esos dos, las constantes peleas, para saber que el destino de Malfoy está sellado.

—Es un marcado —susurra, su hermana la mira. Daphne no está segura de lo que ve o quiere ver en sus ojos azules.

—¿Crees que está ahí para…? —Astoria no es capaz de terminar la pregunta, parece que le afecta y Daphne no tiene fuerzas para pensar por qué, así que se encoge de hombros.

Le importa el destino de sus antiguos compañeros de Casa, especialmente de aquellos que recibieron la marca casi por obligación. Sin embargo, aunque lo intente, no ve como Malfoy pueda merecerse algo mejor que una camastro en Azkaban.

No lo dice en voz alta, de todas formas porque Astoria no parece de la misma opinión porque se está mordiendo las uñas ligeramente desesperada. Daphne toma su mano, y la aparta de su boca.

—Tranquila, se hará justicia.

Es lo máximo que puede decir sin que sea mentira. Astoria empieza a llorar. No hace ruido pero sabe que quiere hacerlo, que quiere gritar y patalear, como cuando eran niñas pequeñas y sufrían un rebote por cualquier idiotez. Esto no lo es.

**2 de agosto, 1998. 13:23h.**

El Ministerio ha publicado las actas oficiales.

Daphne está sentada en uno de los sillones del saloncito. Su hermana está a su lado, con las piernas recogidas, en el suelo. Estaban escuchando las novedades de los juicios cuando llegó una lechuza oficial.

Solamente las del Ministerio pueden atravesar las protecciones de un  _Fidelio_. Es su padre quien toma la carta. El actual ministro, se supone que de forma temporal, ha enviado una copia de las actas a cada habitante de la comunidad mágica británica. Daphne está nerviosa.

—Es como esperábamos —informa su padre, entregando el pergamino a su madre—. Las políticas anti-marcados afectarán a cualquier sangre pura.

—¿Qué quieres decir, papá?

El rostro de su padre se suaviza ante la pregunta de Astoria. Daphne quiere hechizarlo, ¿es que no se da cuenta que ya no son niñas para andar  _aligerando_  la cruda verdad?

—Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que, por orden del nuevo Ministerio, toda familia sangre pura debe permitir el registro exhaustivo de sus propiedades una vez al año. Si encima, tiene relación con marcados, deberá ser interrogada con  _veritaserum_  tantas veces como los aurores crean conveniente.

Era un ataque en toda regla.

Uno injusto.

—¿Y qué ocurre con los marcados absueltos? ¿O sus familias?

—El proceso es similar —explica mientras relee algo en el pergamino— con la  _sutil_  diferencia de que los aurores podrán detener a cualquier marcado o mago relacionado sin dar explicaciones, el tiempo que sea necesario, para resolver los problemas que puedan surgir o surjan.

—No pueden detener a alguien así…

—Sí, ahora sí.

Daphne niega con la cabeza, consternada. Astoria se abraza a sus piernas con más fuerza y oculta el rostro de la vista de cualquiera. Daphne no quiere seguir en esa habitación. Sabe que en cualquier momento su padre levantará las protecciones y se dirigirá al Ministerio  _para cumplir con el deber_ , si es que no quiere una horda de aurores en los terrenos ancestrales. Ni siquiera lo que están diciendo en la radio es interesante.

Solo dos de sus compañeros de Casa han sido absueltos con un castigo menor. Theodore Nott no tiene derecho a usar la magia en dieciocho meses y tiene que realizar una serie de trabajos comunitarios en el mundo muggle. Draco Malfoy, al final la intervención del héroe ha sido a su favor, tampoco volverá a Azkaban, debe permanecer en arresto domiciliario y sin derecho a varita hasta nuevo aviso. Los demás, gente que simplemente recuerda de vista, han sido devueltos a Azkaban.

Está a punto de salir del salón, cuando la voz de su hermana la frena.

—Mamá, ¿qué va a pasar con Hogwarts?

Era una buena pregunta. Se queda quieta, esperando que su madre o su padre, que todavía sigue allí, aunque con la cabeza metida en la chimenea, respondan. No lo hacen. Tiene sentido, porque Hogwarts está siendo reconstruida desde hace unas semanas o casi un mes. Es pronto para saber si abrirán sus puertas para un nuevo curso.

—¿Queréis volver? —pregunta su padre sorprendido—. ¿No queréis terminar vuestros estudios aquí?

Esa también era una maravillosa pregunta. Daphne no necesita mirar a su hermana para saber su respuesta porque es la misma que la suya.

—Sí.

Sus padres sonríen con desgana. Cuando Daphne entró a su séptimo año supo que no iba a terminarlo, y así fue. Sus padres las sacaron antes de que terminase el primer semestre, alegando que era demasiado peligroso. Ninguna de las dos se quejó, Daphne porque era una soberana estupidez seguir en un sitio donde lo único que importaba era saber usar bien un imperdonable o saber mantenerte al margen. Astoria, bueno, no habían hablando al respecto pero tampoco hacía falta. Esconderse en casa parecía una buena idea, lo era.

Lo fue.

—Queremos lo mejor para vosotras —les habían dicho en diciembre—. Os daremos cualquier cosa, pero tenéis que quedaros aquí.

Y ellas, sin necesidad de mirarse o decir alguna palabra, sabían lo que querían. No estaban seleccionadas en Slytherin por casualidad o porque así había sido en su familia casi desde siempre. Supieron utilizar muy bien la promesa de sus padres cuando, en septiembre, en la cena, llegaron las tan ansiadas cartas de Hogwarts.

Sus padres no pudieron negarse, aunque les habría gustado.

**15 de septiembre, 1998. 8:01h.**

Estar de vuelta a Hogwarts no ha sido como Daphne imaginó. No es una imagen idílica de su pasado, un recordatorio de lo que fue y podría volver a ser, sino lo opuesto. Hogwarts no es lo que era, a pesar de los grupos de voluntarios que han ayudado a que su apertura sea posible. Son muchas las zonas clausuradas, los profesores que no han vuelto, los vacíos en las mesas de estudiantes o los cuadros desaparecidos. Ni siquiera la atmósfera que reina es la misma, esta es tensa, pesada y asfixiante. Todo es demasiado diferente.

Todos  _son_  diferentes.

No era lo que imaginaba al volver. Pero no puede hacer nada al respecto; seguir adelante o pretender que todo ha quedado en el pasado, y que la paz realmente reina en la Gran Bretaña Mágica, no es la respuesta. Los primeros días son pura rutina. Los alumnos de séptimo y de octavo intentan adaptarse a duras penas, pero no lo consiguen. Comparten casi todas las clases, puesto que son muchos los que estudian en casa o se han trasladado al extranjero, y eso hace que todo se complique aún más.

Daphne no ve un problema en estar rodeada de hufflepuffs, ravenclaws o incluso gryffindors, a pesar de llevar los colores de la Casa Slytherin, sabe que no merece miradas de desprecio o de miedo, porque nunca ha levantado una varita contra nadie. Nunca ha conjurado un imperdonable, pero  _no todos tienen tanta suerte_.

No estuvo allí el tiempo suficiente.

—Era Nott.

—¿En serio?

Daphne suelta la tostada en el plato, no la estaba comiendo de todos modos, y presta atención al murmullo de su alrededor. Los alumnos de octavo tienen una sala común propia, debajo de la torre de astronomía sur, pero las comidas las hacen en las mesas de sus antiguas Casas, ahí es donde se encuentra Daphne.

Parkinson, la antigua reina de slytherin, está con el ceño fruncido mientras remueve la cucharilla en su café. Parece ajena a su alrededor, nada más lejos de la realidad. Daphne y ella no son las mejores amigas, todo lo contrario. Parkinson ha actuado siempre como si Daphne fuese un grano en su bonita cara, pero si había alguien que podía decirle lo que estaba pasando, esa era ella. No es como si realmente Parkinson estuviera en su propio mundo, queriendo pasar desapercibida.

Ni de broma.

Fue a abrir la boca pero la cerró de golpe.

—Venid.

Era Draco Malfoy. Toda la mesa de Slytherin permaneció en silencio. Daphne casi puede sentir las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes de otras Casas o de los propios profesores. No le interesaba lo más mínimo. Era la primera cosa que Malfoy decía desde que había vuelto, y por supuesto, era una orden. Daphne sacude la cabeza, es como si la guerra hubiera sido nada más que un juego de niños.

Daphne nunca fue parte del grupito de seguidores del rubio. Nunca lo escuchó. Sin embargo, eso es lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Si eso era extraño porque lo era, también que Zabini, Goyle y Parkinson, después de todo lo que habían vivido por su culpa, dejasen de desayunar para cumplir  _el deseo_  del ex mortífago. Inaudito.

Sus ojos coincidieron con los de Malfoy. Fue solo una milésima de segundo. No había nada en sus irises grises para hacer cambiar de parecer a Daphne o para entender por qué Malfoy estaba poniéndose en evidencia delante de todo Hogwarts, pero así fue. Soltó la taza de té, y se reunió con los otros chicos de slytherin.

Sí, por si no había quedado claro, su única prioridad eran los ÉXTASIS.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba.

**15 de septiembre, 1998. 8:34h.**

Daphne camina en silencio, es quien cierra la marcha. Zabini está al lado de Malfoy, cosa sorprendente porque no se les ha visto juntos hasta ahora, mientras que Parkinson y Goyle, que si eran más cercanos al rubio, a unos pasos por detrás. Todos en completo silencio. Daphne odia los silencios, le hacen recordar las horas que pasó en soledad en la mansión, sin saber lo que iba a ocurrir.

Sin entender por qué la gente quería la guerra.

—¿Qué ocurre? —ninguno parece haberla escuchado porque siguen andando. Daphne se clava las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no gritar—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Hace tiempo que no habla en voz alta. No lo ha hecho desde que está en Hogwarts porque la mayoría de los profesores prefieren no dirigirse directamente a los estudiantes de slytherin, bien sea porque  _no quieren_  o porque buscan que nadie se fije en ellos, y así evitar problemas.

¿Importa? En absoluto.

Su voz suena extraña por eso.

Es Parkinson la primera en reaccionar. Se cruza de brazos y arruga la nariz ligeramente enfurruñada. Daphne quiere reírse porque realmente le ha hecho gracia que resultara tan predecible, como si la guerra no hubiera existido, pero se abstiene de ponerse a su altura, de iniciar cualquier tiempo de enfrentamiento, y se centra en Zabini y en Malfoy.

El italiano aparta la mirada.

Malfoy no tiene buena cara. Está pálido y ojeroso, tiene la piel muy desgastada y marcada en zonas concretas, síntoma de no dormir bien. Con las túnicas no es posible saberlo, pero Daphne podría apostar todos los galeones de su familia a que Malfoy ha perdido más peso de lo normal, porque casi no se le ha visto el pelo en las comidas y parece estar a punto de caerse muerto. Daphne duda que esté sufriendo un trastorno alimenticio. No es que le preocupase si así fuera, a ella todavía le costaba tomar una maldita tostada por la mañana como para interesarse en la salud de los demás. Pero lo hace.

Las túnicas le quedan enormes.

No parece alguien peligroso, sino un niño asustado.

Malfoy la está mirando con ojo crítico.

—Theo está en la enfermería —Parkinson ahoga un jadeo a su lado—. Intentó… Se cortó las venas anoche.

Daphne está paralizada. Mantiene los ojos clavados en Malfoy pero ya no está prestando atención, ni a él ni a nada en ese momento. No puede entender, no puede aceptar, que lo que acaba de decir sea cierto. ¿Cómo puede serlo? ¿Cómo alguien como Theodore haría tal barbaridad? No lo concibe, le es imposible aceptar tal locura. No puede porque ayer mismo, antes del toque de queda, Daphne compartió mesa con Theo, había estado estudiando con él, aunque ambos estuvieran en silencio. ¿Y horas después había decidido suicidarse?

No. Imposible.

Pero así había sido.

—Theo está bien —era Zabini quien hablaba, intentando tranquilizar a la reina del drama que era Parkinson para no variar—. Estará sedado ahora, pero podemos ir a verle. La señora Pomfrey…

—Necesito verle.

Zabini clava sus ojos negros como el ébano en ella. Todos permanecen en silencio, observándola. Daphne no está segura pero le parece ver un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro demacrado de Malfoy.

Parkinson frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué está Greengrass aquí? —ladra malhumorada—. No lo entiendo.

—Pansy —le advierte Zabini con frialdad—. Detente ahí, tenemos que ser un frente unido.

—Y una polla.

—No seas vulgar, niña —le discute—. Theodore nos necesita a todos.

—Ella no es…

—¿Por qué tienes que ser una cría ahora, eh? —le devuelve el golpe, Pansy alza la cabeza orgullosa, y Zabini le da la espalda seguramente cansado de sus tonterías. Daphne nota las bolsas de sus ojos por primera vez.

Pero no hace preguntas.

—Theo se cortó porque no podía más —Malfoy vuelve a hablar, fingiendo que la discusión de Zabini y Parkinson no ha tenido lugar, o que no era importante como para darle más de un pensamiento—. Blaise tiene razón, nos necesitamos.

Pansy parece relajarse, se ve incómoda.

—Nunca fue nuestra amiga —susurra—. Lo sabes bien.

Malfoy le sostiene la mirada. Daphne nunca entendió la amistad de esos dos pero sí que la guerra los había distanciado.

—¿Fuiste mi amiga, Pansy?

—Draco, me disculpé por…

—Basta —Zabini se interpone entre los dos. Daphne no cree que eso fuese necesario, Parkinson luce como si fuera a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento no a lanzarle un maleficio a Malfoy—. ¿Cuál es el punto de echarnos mierda? No somos los mismos pero la gente nos trata como si lo fuéramos, ¿podemos madurar ya?

Parkinson y Malfoy siguen mirándose. Daphne no intenta descifrarlos, es patético.

—Si nos pillan en los pasillos —era Goyle quien hablaba para sorpresa de todos—, nos castigarán.

—Buen punto —coincide Zabini, una media sonrisa aparece en su rostro—. Lo que nos faltaba es perder puntos para Slytherin.

Y por extraño que pareciera, todos rieron.

Quizá no todo era diferente, después de todo.

**19 de septiembre, 1998. 10:12h.**

—Ayer recolectamos la  _Rafflesia arnoldii_  en Herbología. Es un proyecto conjunto con Pociones.

Es sábado, casi todos están disfrutando del día libre en los terrenos de Hogwarts o entrenando en el Campo de Quidditch. También hay quien sigue durmiendo, como es el caso de Zabini o Goyle. Daphne prefiere estar en la Enfermería, es lo que ha estado haciendo estos últimos días.

Theo no está bajo los efectos del hechizo de estasis, pero no abre los ojos cuando ella o cualquiera de los demás, está allí. Daphne es testaruda, así que sigue insistiendo. Todos lo hacen, en realidad.

Se muerde el labio, indecisa.

—Me puse con Malfoy —acaricia la cubierta del libro de Herbología de Nivel Avanzado—. Lo sé, es sorprendente. No es tan malo como pensaba, se toma en serio sus estudios. Y es… oh,  _Merlín_ , no se lo digas. Es agradable, creo.

Suelta una risita.

—¿Recuerdas a Longbottom? Claro que lo haces. Pues ha intentado arrancar los pétalos solo, se ha caído dentro de la planta —sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro, divertida—. Fue hilarante. Nadie se atrevía a reír, no sé por qué.

—Supongo que pensaban en la serpiente que mató.

Daphne asiente.

—Imagino —se lame el labio inferior, ese que ha estado mordisqueando la media hora que lleva allí—. No estuve delante, dicen que fue…  _Espera_ , estás despierto.

Theo se da la vuelta, mechones azabache caen con gracia sobre su rostro resaltando sus ojos del mismo tono. Daphne le sonríe con timidez, feliz de que haya decidido dirigirle la palabra pero ligeramente nerviosa porque no sabe qué decir. Theo se incorpora hasta quedar sentado, parece molestarle el movimiento pero Daphne no puede saber si las heridas se le han abierto o no, porque tiene los brazos vendados.

Theo le devuelve la sonrisa, es una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Bien —traga saliva, y da unos golpecitos al libro—. ¿Te leo la lección de Herbología o prefieres salir a dar una vuelta?

—Prefiero escuchar tu voz.

—Vaya, qué poco caballeroso.

Bromear es fácil.

Es más fácil que desayunar.

Es más fácil que fingir que todo irá bien.

**19 de septiembre, 1998. 12:36h.**

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo, señores?

Zabini toma aire, como si estuviera cansado de tanta tontería, y Parkinson pone los ojos en blanco. Es un alivio que estén de espaldas a la señora Pomfrey, o ahora mismo estarían todos en detención. Daphne, que está sentada en el borde de la cama de Theo, suspira, mientras que Malfoy, parado detrás, toma el control de la situación.

—Pensamos que sería buena idea almorzar con nuestro amigo.

Pomfrey mira las dos bandejas flotando al lado de Goyle, y después a Theo, que le sonríe sincero.

—Bien, de todas formas le iba a dar el alta esta tarde. No ensucien nada.

Esa mujer tuvo que ir a Hufflepuff, es demasiado manipulable.

—Perra —masculla Pansy cuando Pomfrey desaparece en su oficina, Malfoy la mira con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Qué? Es lo que pensamos todos.

Malfoy se cubre la boca para ocultar una sonrisa. Goyle coloca las dos bandejas en una cama transfigurada en mesa. Daphne no sabe qué ha pasado entre ellos, pero parece que Malfoy y Parkinson vuelven a ser amigos.

Zabini se frota las manos.

—¿Quién quiere cerveza de mantequilla?

—¿Cerveza? —se queja Parkinson, como si le hubieran escupido en la cara—. Oh, Salazar, dame paciencia.

—Quejica —se burla mientras toma un sándwich de queso, le pasa un vaso de cerveza a Theo, y otro a Malfoy.

Parkinson le saca la lengua.

Es fácil estar aquí.

Sí.

**30 de septiembre, 1998. 16:04h.**

No es un ratón de Biblioteca como Theo, pero la prueba de Estudios Antiguos es este viernes por lo que quiere aprovechar las horas libres para ir a revisar unos documentos que no pueden extraerse de la Biblioteca de Ravenclaw.

Está a punto de bajar las escaleras, las que conectan con la Sala Común, cuando ve que la puerta de la habitación de Parkinson no está cerrada del todo. Frunce el ceño, y se acerca dispuesta a comprobar si algún gracioso se ha colado para gastar una broma o si por el contrario, a Parkinson se le ha pasado cerrarla.

Es la segunda opción.

La habitación está a oscuras, ni una vela está encendida. Sin embargo, Daphne consigue distinguir la silueta de Parkinson en la cama. La slytherin está tumbada, y haciendo ruidos extraños, como quejidos. ¿Está llorando?

—¿Parkinson? —no sabe que le impulsa a entrar ni a encender las velas con un toque de varita, pero lo hace—. ¿Estás bien?

No cree recordar, en todos los años de colegio, haber visto nunca a Parkinson en ese estado tan lamentable, y eso que han compartido habitación. Tiene el maquillaje corrido, los ojos hinchados y el pelo revuelto, pero su crueldad sigue ahí, porque nada más reconocer su presencia se le echa encima para escupir su característico veneno.

—¿Quién coño te ha invitado? —le lanza uno de los cojines, Daphne se aparta a tiempo—. Lárgate.

Daphne arquea una ceja, divertida.

—Tú no me das órdenes, Parkinson.

—Es mi cuarto, zorra —intenta empujarla pero al ver que no lo consigue, se gira en busca de su varita. Daphne, viendo sus intenciones, atrapa su muñeca—. Que te vayas, te he dicho, joder.

—No eres la reina de slytherin más —sisea con toda la maldad posible porque se está hartando de la tontería de la morena—, por lo que deja de comportarte como si lo fueras.

Parkinson entrecierra los ojos pero su mirada de asco, esa que en el pasado le había sacado de quicio, no tiene el mismo efecto. Es hasta patético.

—No somos amigas, Greengrass —dice con voz plana, y tira de su brazo para soltarse—: que te entre en la cabeza de una puta vez.

Daphne no responde.

No lo ve útil.

—Qué fuerza tienes, maldita sea —Parkinson se masajea la muñeca, un ápice de sonrisa aparece en la comisura de sus labios—. Te tenía por una muñequita.

Daphne se cruza de brazos entre divertida y ofendida.

—No me conoces, Parkinson.

—Es cierto.

Las dos se miran con atención, como si se vieran por primera vez. Quizá así sea. Daphne no sabe lo que Parkinson está pensando o lo que sea que le haya hecho ponerse a llorar como una cría, pero sí que no se arrepiente de haberla interrumpido. Parkinson nunca le ha caído especialmente bien, tampoco le había dado una oportunidad. Tal vez sea eso lo que esté haciendo o lo que quiere hacer.

¿Importa?

—¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade?

Parkinson parecía sorprendida—. ¿Es eso una cita? No sé si estoy a tu altura, princesita.

—Oh, vamos. Soy yo la que no está a la altura de la perra de Slytherin.

Las dos sonríen, y se echan a reír.

Daphne no supo el motivo de por qué estaba llorando pero sí que averiguó la obsesión insana que Parkinson tenía por las esponjitas picantes.

**16 de octubre, 1998. 20:12h.**

Daphne mira las indicaciones de la bibliotecaria y después, el lugar donde debería de estar el tratado sobre Estrategia Avanzada. No hay nada, arruga la nariz.

Una mano sujetando un libro aparece delante de sus narices.

—¿Buscas esto?

—¡Joder! —se tapa la boca nada más gritar, pero la bibliotecaria no parece haberla escuchado.

Theo se cubre la boca para no reír a carcajadas.

—Eres un cabrón.

—Tu cara… —sonríe, es una sonrisa que o bien amas u odias con todas tus fuerzas, Daphne enrojece no sabiendo muy bien que opción es preferible.

Cientos de maleficios cruzan su mente.

—Que te den —le arrebata el libro de un manotazo, y se dirige hasta la mesa donde ha dejado su bolsa. Theo la sigue entre risas.

Zabini y Parkinson están sentados allí. Daphne frunce el ceño pero no comenta nada, solo saca una silla y se deja caer en ella.

La redacción, piensa, es lo único relevante.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —pregunta Parkinson, un rato después.

—Nada —todavía está sonriendo, Daphne lo nota incluso sin mirarle. Le gustan sus sonrisas porque son escasas y valiosas, pero no a su costa—. Le di el libro que buscaba.

Y ahora es cuando viene el comentario inapropiado de Zabini.

No sucede.

Zabini está concentrado en algo más, en una mesa ligeramente oculta por dos estanterías. Daphne sigue la dirección de su mirada reconociendo el cabello castaño de su hermana, y a Malfoy.

—¿Te molesta? —le pregunta Theo, jugueteando con una de sus plumas.

Parkinson ahora también mira en esa dirección. Su cara cambia completamente, pasa de estar relajada a una absoluta tensión. Daphne no consigue descifrar la incomodidad o el enfado de Parkinson o Zabini.

—Draco es un idiota —masculla molesta. Zabini le da un codazo y señala, sin disimulo, en dirección a Daphne y a Theo, quien no parece darse cuenta de nada o le da igual—. Eh, me haces daño.

Daphne, malinterpretando la situación, les sonríe a ambos.

—En serio, no me molesta que se lleven bien.

Zabini y Parkinson la miran un momento. Zabini parece estar cavilando qué decir o hacer a continuación, pero sacude la cabeza en negación.

—No es eso, no le des importancia.

—Son tonterías nuestras.

Y todo parece volver a la normalidad. Theo se sienta a su lado para estudiar; aunque Daphne intenta concentrarse en su redacción, no puede dejar de pensar en la conversación tan extraña que acaba de presenciar. ¿Por qué estarían molestos por algo así? Sabe, por las miradas que Zabini y Parkinson se lanzan, que no piensa descansar hasta averiguarlo.

En un descuido, Daphne se vuelve en dirección a la mesa de su hermana. Malfoy está mirando para ellos, sus ojos grises coinciden con los turquesa de Daphne, le sonríe. Daphne le devuelve el gesto.

Zabini tiene la mandíbula tensa.

Parkinson aprieta los puños.

Sí, algo se le escapa.

**13 de enero, 1999. 23:35h.**

—Pásame la botella, Greengrass.

—¿No crees que has bebido demasiado?

Están tumbadas en la cama de la morena. La vuelta a clases ha sido desagradable porque los profesores no tardaron ni veinticuatro horas en mandarles proyectos, trabajos en grupo e infinitos ensayos sobre infinitas tonterías que podrían serles útil en los ÉXTASIS. Por eso estaban allí, esa noche, emborrachándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Yo diré cuando es demasiado —le arrebata la botella y así, tumbada en la cama, con la cabeza un poco alzada, bebe un buen trago—. Salazar, lo necesitaba.

Daphne suelta una risita, y recupera la botella. Parkinson no le quita ojo, casi esperando que Daphne se acojone, pero no sucede. La rubia, sonriente, se muerde el labio inferior antes de darle un buen trago a la botella, para terminar lamiéndose los labios.

Parkinson traga saliva.

—Eso es obsceno.

—Es sexy.

—Lo que tú digas —vuelve a beber, pero lo hace tan aprisa que parte del líquido se derrama por su camiseta—. Joder.

Daphne intenta aguantar la risa pero acaba cediendo. Parkinson se desprende de la camiseta y la lanza en una esquina de la habitación, quedándose en sujetador.

—Sí, tú ríete —mira con el ceño fruncido el interior de la botella, casi no queda—. ¿Puedes mirar si tengo otra botella, o vas a reírte hasta mearte encima?

Daphne, riéndose ya a carcajadas, mira debajo de la cama, pero solo encuentra una falda y poco más, ni rastro de alcohol.

—Mierda.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? ¿O no estás lo suficiente borracha? —bromea, Parkinson pasa un dedo por los labios de la botella, recogiendo parte del líquido.

Permanecen en silencio. Parkinson se ha vuelto a tumbar y tiene los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza. Daphne y ella tienen una especie de tregua: no pelean ni se insultan con maldad, pero la rubia no está segura de que eso quiera decir que sean amigas. Ni siquiera está segura que pueda considerar a Zabini y a Malfoy como gente de confianza, pero así es.

—¿Theo y tú…?

Enrojece—. Somos amigos. Nada más.

Parkinson se vuelve hasta ella, sonriente.

—Claro que sí —no le gusta cómo la está mirando, como si Daphne fuese un trozo de carne, es intimidante—. Pretenderé que te creo.

—Es la verdad.

—Me encontré con Potter en el Callejón Diagon —dice apresuradamente—. Salí corriendo, fue patético.

Daphne no dice nada.

—Y hace unos días recibí una lechuza suya donde me decía que no me culpaba por intentar entregarle.  _Tan gryffindor_.

Daphne busca su mano en la semi oscuridad, entrelazan sus dedos.

—No eres mala persona,  _Pansy._

Su nombre suena raro en sus labios.

Pansy suelta su mano para agarrar un puñado de su camiseta. Daphne ahoga un grito por el movimiento pero nada escapa de sus labios. Pansy la está besando en ese  _jodido_  momento. No es un roce, en absoluto. La lengua de Pansy está en todas partes; invadiendo su boca, saboreando cada centímetro, y peleándose con su lengua. Daphne no puede moverse, no está segura de querer. Por un segundo, un simple segundo, solo siente el peso familiar de Pansy, el whiskey embriagando sus sentidos, y los cálidos labios de la morena moviéndose sobre los suyos.

Es espeluznante porque es su puto primer beso.

La mano de Pansy desciende desde su cuello hasta rozar el contorno de sus pechos. Daphne se arquea al contacto, y eso parece devolver un poco de sentido común a la morena, porque deja de besarla.

—Lo siento —su voz está ronca—. Joder, es… besas bien.

Daphne suelta una risita.

—Está bien —la abraza como puede, Pansy se deja hacer y se acurruca en su pecho—. No pasa nada. Ha sido…, bien.

—Sí —se incorpora con una sonrisita de sabionda—. Theo está enamorado de ti, Daphne.

—Cállate —la obliga a tumbarse de nuevo.

El corazón le late con fuerza contra sus costillas, no sabe si por los besos de Pansy o si es por las palabras, y lo que significan para ella, pero lo deja estar.

**28 de marzo, 1999. 22:56h.**

—Quiero sacar un Extraordinario, ¿os podéis callar de una maldita vez?

— _Cerebrito_.

Pansy suelta una risita desde detrás de sus apuntes. Malfoy, aprovechando que Blaise está tirado en el suelo, le da una patada en el pie, mientras recita en voz baja los ingredientes del proyecto final de Pociones.

Daphne está tumbada entre Pansy y Theo, pero a diferencia de la morena o del italiano, sí está intentando estudiar. Theo renueva el hechizo de aislamiento, y sigue repasando los apuntes de Herbología. Daphne se plantea hacer lo mismo.

—Sois unos aburridos —se queja Blaise, sobándose el pie—. Pans, ven aquí.

La aludida le hace un gesto obsceno con los dedos.

Blaise rueda los ojos y busca entre sus cosas. Daphne se pregunta, no por primera vez, si el italiano ha traído sus apuntes consigo o simplemente ha ido hasta el cuarto de Malfoy a pasar el rato molestando.

—Aquí está, ¿queréis?

Malfoy frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Tabaco.

Blaise enciende uno de los cigarrillos, le da una calada. Todos miran el humo escapando de sus labios, pero es Malfoy quien se acerca.

—No tragues el humo, eh.

Malfoy le fulmina con la mirada, pero tiene en cuenta sus instrucciones. A diferencia de Blaise, Malfoy no lo hace del todo bien porque acaba tosiendo.

—Draco —le grita Pansy cuando ve que el rubio lanza el cigarro encendido a un Blaise desternillándose de risa en el suelo—. Pasadme eso, idiotas.

—Es asqueroso —se olisquea el aliento—. Mierda, un puto hechizo refrescante.

Theo es quien saca la varita, y lo emite.

—Gracias.

Pansy toma el cigarro entre el dedo índice y pulgar, se encoge de hombros y le da una calada. Tose, pero a diferencia del rubio, vuelve a intentarlo. Draco la mira asqueado. Blaise enciende otro.

—Fuera de mi cuarto, ahora.

Pansy y Blaise sonríen burlones.

—Eres un crío, Draquito.

—¡Largaos!

Theo suelta el libro con un golpe seco. Daphne da un salto en el sitio, por la sorpresa.

—¿Podéis cerrar la boca de una puta vez? —escupe captando la atención de todos, aunque Daphne puede ver que Pansy quiere reírse en su cara—. Id a fumar a otro sitio, joder.

Y todos ríen porque Theo no grita.

Theo es alguien silencioso y taciturno.

¿Y qué ocurre después? Se ponen a hablar de cicatrices, serpientes y pesadillas, como descanso de ingredientes, plantas o hechizos no verbales. Daphne descubre, bajo la luz de las velas, que esos chicos desquiciados, problemáticos y leales son sus amigos, y no se sorprende.

**10 de abril, 1999. 18:43h.**

El lunes empiezan los ÉXTASIS.

¿Y qué hacen? Pues colarse en el Campo de Quidditch. Daphne no sabe cómo se ha dejado convencer pero ahí está, a punto de subirse en una escoba para hacer una carrera.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que voló? No conseguía recordarlo.

—Bien, chicos. Nuestra última noche de libertad —comenta como quien habla del tiempo o de si quieres té o café con el desayuno—. ¿Quién quiere montar con el papi Blaise?

—Gilipollas —Pansy le recrimina enredando su brazo con el de Draco.

Blaise dibuja un puchero y se lleva las manos al pecho, dramatizando. Pansy le saca la lengua.

—¿Rubia?

—Ni lo sueñes, Zabini —canturrea Theo—. Ella va conmigo.

—Olvídalo, Theodore —le corta divertida—.  _Tú_  vienes conmigo, dame la escoba.

Theo boquiabierto pero sin vacilar, le entrega la escoba. Daphne sostiene el mango con precisión. Casi de forma inconsciente, acaricia el largo de la escoba, familiarizándose con ella. No es la más moderna del mercado pero el peso es el correcto y se siente bien entre sus manos.

Y por supuesto, Zabini tenía que abrir su boca.

—¿Sabes? La escoba de un mago es como…

—Maldita sea, Blaise. Cállate.

El italiano hincha los mofletes, frustrado.

—Que sí, pesados. Solo digo…

Daphne sonríe divertida, y pasa una pierna por el palo.

—¿Y bien? —mira a Theo—. ¿Vas a montar o no?

Su voz es más grave de lo normal, nadie se da cuenta excepto el propio Theo. Daphne no está segura pero le parece ver el deseo brillando en sus irises negros cuando se acerca a ella. Todo su cuerpo vibra al sentir las manos cálidas de Theo en su cintura, o el roce fantasma de su aliento en la nuca. Traga con fuerza, mientras pega su cuerpo al suyo hasta que no quedan ni unos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Preparada?

Daphne asiente con dificultad, y se aferra con fuerza al mango de la escoba. Le parece escuchar de fondo a Malfoy dando órdenes a Pansy o insultando a Blaise, pero no le importa.

—Preparada.

Una sonrisa.

Un grito salvaje.

Y se echan a volar.

**20 de abril, 1999. 21:07h.**

Los ÉXTASIS han terminado. La Sala Común de octavo año está repleta de estudiantes, de alcohol, de comida y de música muggle. Los profesores han pedido expresamente que no permitieran la entrada de estudiantes de otros años, pero Daphne puede reconocer a alumnos de séptimo e incluso de sexto. Su hermana está allí, sentada al lado de Malfoy y de Theo.

No puede quitarse de la cabeza la conversación que tuvo con Astoria la otra noche, cuando le preguntó qué haría después de terminar Hogwarts, porque hasta ese instante no lo había pensado, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Sabía que Malfoy iría a Francia, Blaise a Italia, a solucionar unos trámites financieros, Theo quería compaginar sus estudios con los trabajos comunitarios, y Pansy iría una temporada a España, pero ¿ella?

—No pienses, bebe.

—¿Qué?

Pansy la mira con una ceja alzada, y le ofrece un vaso de plástico que olía a whiskey barato.

—No, gracias.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Vive! —Daphne lo toma reticente porque no quiere ver el contenido sobre su ropa—. Granger y Goldstein tienen un lote de pociones anti resacas. Draco las ha comprobado.

No tiene ganas pero Pansy no se detendrá hasta que beba, y eso hace. No es whiskey de fuego, sino una variante muggle por lo que puede decir.

—Está asqueroso —tose y acepta el bocadito que le tiende—. Merlín, los muggles están locos.

Alguien sube el volumen de la música. Daphne ve a su hermana tirar del brazo de Malfoy hasta la pista de baile improvisada. El rubio está ruborizado pero Daphne no sabe si es por el alcohol, el calor que está empezando a hacer allí o la pura vergüenza de que todos le vean hacer el tonto.

—¡Chicas! —Blaise cae en el hueco que hay entre ellas ligeramente achispado; pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ambas—. ¿Bailamos?

Pansy y Daphne se miran sonrientes, no necesitan palabras para saber lo que piensa la otra. Blaise las observa entre preocupado y fascinado, el alcohol está haciendo mella en su cordura.

—Vamos, chaval —canturrea Pansy, agarrándolo de un brazo—. ¡A bailar!

La pista de baile está abarrotada de cuerpos sudorosos de parejas o de amigos haciendo el idiota. Daphne cree ver a dos chicos de ravenclaw, entre ellos Goldstein, comiéndose la boca como dos animales en celo.

Ríe divertida, sus mejillas están rojas, y su pelo está hecho un desastre pero se deja llevar por Pansy y Blaise. Baila hasta no sentir los pies, ríe hasta que se le resiente la garganta y se mueve sin un ritmo fijo, simplemente porque puede. En algún momento, entre rock y alcohol, se les unen Malfoy y Astoria, poniéndose en medio.

Blaise se monta en la espalda de Malfoy, pero este no parece notarlo salvo cuando se asegura de que el italiano no se cae de culo. Los dos ríen, cantan la canción sin saberse la letra;  _viven_.

Pansy enreda sus brazos en su cintura, y Daphne se apoya en ella. Su amiga huele a whiskey y a algo picante que no consigue identificar; cierra los ojos. No están bailando, solo moviéndose, disfrutando.

—Lánzate —susurra Pansy contra su oído, está demasiado cerca. Sus cuerpos se mueven al unísono.

Daphne abre los ojos, y mira la dirección que Pansy le marca.

—Le gustas, te gusta. No dejes que se te escape —Pansy mordisquea el lóbulo de su oreja, lo lame, Daphne se muerde la labio para no jadear—. Bésale, hazlo tuyo.

Theo las está mirando desde la distancia con una copa entre los dedos, su pelo revuelto y una sonrisa depredadora en los labios, es la imagen del puto infierno. Daphne quiere hacerlo, quiere cruzar los pasos que los separan, sentarse a horcajadas entre sus piernas, y follar su boca con la lengua hasta no sentir absolutamente nada.

O sentirlo  _todo_.

Pansy le da un pequeño empujón.

—Hazlo —Daphne asiente, pero antes de poder marcharse, Pansy le da la vuelta y saborea cada centímetro de su boca. Con los labios hinchados, le sonríe—. Ahora, princesita.

La fiesta continúa.

Es fácil dejarse llevar.

Es fácil sentir la adrenalina en cada célula de tu cuerpo.

Es fácil romper con todo.

No es sencillo arriesgarse.

**31 de agosto, 1999. 9:26h.**

**Mansión Greengrass.**

Astoria está despidiéndose de  _Draco_  en los jardines. Daphne los observa desde el balcón de su habitación. No puede escucharles desde allí pero se les ve afectados. Según Astoria son solo amigos, Daphne cree que son mucho más.

Draco mira hacia arriba, todavía sin soltar a Astoria, y le sonríe.

Daphne vocaliza un saludo cuando una lechuza se para frente a ella, se echa hacia atrás por la sorpresa, pero toma el sobre que le ofrece.

Es de Theo.

— _Engorgio._

En el interior, sentada en la cama, extrae la carta y el objeto. Se le encoge el corazón al reconocerlo pero se centra en las letras cada vez más borrosas, a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas.

 

> _Daphne,_
> 
> _¿crees en los cuentos de hadas? Los muggles, sí. Me gusta pensar, cada vez que cierro los ojos y evoco tu sonrisa, que existen los finales felices; que todos merecemos un poco de felicidad en nuestras vidas._
> 
> _Soy feliz por ti._
> 
> _Eres mi cuento de hadas, por más estúpido que suene. Sé que esta carta no es suficiente, pero no me atrevía a ir a verte por los mismos motivos que tú no lo hiciste. Esa noche que pasamos juntos, esas horas que me permitiste amar tu cuerpo o acariciar tu alma desnuda, fueron momentos robados que conservaré el resto de mi vida. Te quiero, Daphne Greengrass, pero el amor no basta para sanar mis heridas; para que lo arriesgues todo por un ex mortífago._
> 
> _Necesito tiempo. No te lo pido, quiero que seas feliz, pero necesito decírtelo. Te escribiré cada día, para contarte cualquier cosa, para recordarte que estoy enamorado de ti, que te pertenezco, si me aceptas. No lo haré, si me lo pides._
> 
> _No sé cuando volveré a Inglaterra, cuando podré amarte como te mereces sin prejuicios, malas miradas o dedos que nos señalen, pero lo que sí sé, lo que no tengo ningún reparo en reconocer, es que quiero ser digno para tus ojos, ser amado por tus besos, ser abrazado por tu cuerpo cada maldito segundo desde que escuché tu voz en la enfermería o desde que tus ojos coincidieron con los míos en la biblioteca. O desde que te escribo esta carta._
> 
> _O desde que nuestros labios se encontraron._
> 
> _Te amo, y te amaré siempre._
> 
> _Tuyo,_
> 
> _Theodore E. Nott._

Daphne tira la carta al suelo, se abraza a uno de los cojines de la cama, y deja que las lágrimas caigan sin restricciones. Sabe que llorar no solucionará nada, que las lágrimas no sanarán heridas invisibles, pero lo necesita. En algún momento, pues perdió la noción del tiempo, un cuerpo cálido se abrazó al suyo, unas manos acariciaron sus cabellos rubios, y una dulce voz le dijo que todo estaría bien.

Daphne se abraza con fuerza a su hermana.

Era fácil romper con todo.

Esa mañana, Daphne llevará el anillo de los Nott colgando de su cuello, como una promesa silenciosa de que un día, no importaba cuál, el mundo resurgirá de sus cenizas, de cada maldito prejuicio o herida insalvable, como el ave fénix.

Un día, será feliz.

Un día, el dolor se habrá ido.

_Un día._

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

_desde las cenizas,_ _resurgiremos._

 

**Author's Note:**

> El fuego que consume nuestra alma es un longfic drarry ambientado en 2009-2010, años después de la segunda guerra mágica y de la transición. Trata las consecuencias de la guerra, como los prejuicios siguen arraigados en los magos, tanto en los sangre pura, pero también en mestizos y en nacidos de muggles, las consecuencias de nuestros actos, como no existen decisiones buenas o malas, ni justas o injustas.
> 
> PRINCIPALMENTE: la historia de cada personaje, el camino que han tomado, toman o tomarán, sus emociones y sus sentimientos. Quiero hacer una historia donde sobresalga el valor de la amistad, la importancia del amor, el papel de la traición. Quiero drama, tragedia y, por supuesto, final feliz.


End file.
